<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>demigods, wizards and sorcerers by LUKEMCC0Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845009">demigods, wizards and sorcerers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUKEMCC0Y/pseuds/LUKEMCC0Y'>LUKEMCC0Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>demigods, wizards and sorcerers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Asexual Leo Valdez, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, I love him, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morgana is good, Nico di Angelo &amp; Leo Valdez Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Will Solace Needs a Hug, and uther hates him, arthur is a muggleborn, asexual gwaine, bbc does too, because I said so, because hes a bitch, but arthur hates him too, gwen morgana merlin and arthur are 15, hazel is innocent and i love her, hunith is a muggle, hunith is amazing, i'm running out of tags to use, it's fifth year for the golden trio + draco, jk rowling sucks, leo may flirt a lot but in reality he just wants cuddles, leo valdez is a little shit, lucius malfoy and narcissa malfoy are lowkey good parents, merlin has a snake and is parseltongue, nico and leo are besties, nico loves twenty one pilots and p!atd, rick riordan is superior, same for gwaine, she deserves it, the seven + nico and will got sent on a quest to hogwarts, they both get one, uther pendragon is a homophobic bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUKEMCC0Y/pseuds/LUKEMCC0Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when the seven, nico and will get sent on a quest to hogwarts, they meet some strange people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/being amazing, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>demigods, wizards and sorcerers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>demigods, wizards and sorcerers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the summary and the title are so bad i'm sorry</p><p>(i also just realized wizards and sorcerers are basically the same but i can't come up with anything else so.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico sat in his chair, with Will on his left and Leo on his right. Chiron was in front of them. "You might be wondering why i called you nine here," He started. Percy shrugged. "Please don't be another quest." Nico could hear him mumble. "An old friend of mine called. There is help needed at his school, so i will be sending you there." Percy groaned. "And, it's another quest. Of course." The centaur rolled his eyes. "We just fought in a war! We defeated Gaea! Leo nearly died! We all did, but he was the closest to death!" Chiron sighed. "I get why you want a break, and i understand that you don't want to go. But please, go. I promised Dumbledore i'd send some of the best Half-Bloods at camp. Perhaps, you'll meet some great friends." The son of Poseidon sighed, and finally agreed. "What's the quest about?" Will asked. "You will be going to Scotland. The school is called Hogwarts, it's a school for Wizardry. You will investigate there, and look out for anything strange."</p><p>"But, we're not wizards," Piper remarked. "Since you are demigods, you are able to use wizard magic with a wand. You will have to leave in a week, so you are all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to purchase your stuff." With that, Chiron turned around and left them. "What the fuck is a Diagonal Alley?" Leo asked. "It's Diagon Alley. I've read books about the wizarding world, it's an alley where you can buy all kinds of wizard stuff." Annabeth explained. Nico sighed and stood up. "I'm going, see you tomorrow." Will stood up after his boyfriend. "I'm coming with you."</p><p>The boys left the Big House together, and started walking to the Hades cabin. They hadn't told the others about their relationship yet, but were planning to tell them soon. "So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Will asked the shorter boy. Nico nodded, looking at the blond. "Kind of. I hope there's ghosts, i want some more ghost friends." Will chuckled, and grabbed his lover's hand, interlacing their fingers. The dark haired boy looked down at their hands, and tried to hide his blush, which was pretty hard with his pale skin.</p><p>He opened the door to cabin 13, as the blond and the raven haired teenager entered. "You should get some sleep," Will suggested. Nico shook his head and opened his mouth to disagree. "Doctors orders." The blond interrupted. Nico groaned. "Fine." The son of Apollo smiled at him, letting his hand go.</p><p>The 15-year-old opened his closet, and grabbed a dark grey shirt with some black sweatpants. He opened the door to the bathroom, and walked inside. After a while, he came back out. "Uhm, Nico, could i maybe.." Will started, turning slightly red. "Could i maybe sleep here tonight? I don't want to wake up at 4 o'clock by my siblings." Nico slightly smiled, blushing. "Of course."<br/>
Will grinned, as Nico tossed him a hoodie with some sweatpants. </p><p>Since their relationship had only been going on for a month, the couple had never slept in the same bed before. They had cuddled though, of course.</p><p>Will came back, and laid down next to Nico, putting his head on the shorter boys shoulder, his cheeks being slightly pink. Will kissed his black hair, while Nico put an arm around him, also blushing. They laid like that for a few moments, until they both fell asleep. And for the first time, in a few months, Nico finally had a peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so that's why i'm not your type! Your type is blonde doctors!" Is what Nico and Will woke up to. Nico sat up, while Will rolled out of the bed. At the door of the cabin were their friends. "Well shit." Leo gasped. "Is Solangelo canon? I ship it!" Nico looked at him, with a confused expression. "What the Hades is a Solangelo?" The Latino grinned, his signature smirk appearing. "It's a ship name for you and Will." Nico was about to ask another question, but Piper interrupted.</p><p>"Whatever! Why didn't you tell us? You know we'd accept you, most of us are lgbt ourselves!" Percy frowned. "All of us are." He pointed out. "Shut up!" Will sighed. "We were gonna tell you next week before we left for Hogwarts, i swear!" Hazel smiled. "It's fine," She started, and her face straightened. "But if you hurt Neeks, i'll hurt you." She told Will.</p><p>"Kids, today you're all going shopping," Chiron said, appearing behind the heroes. Simultaneous groans filled the room. "No protesting, get dressed!"</p><p>Around twenty minutes later, they all got dressed, waiting at the gate of the camp, until Chiron could come and explain how they got there. "Hectate gave me some floo powder. With floo powder, you can get anywhere in the Wizarding World. Except for Hogwarts. You can only get there with the Hogwarts Express. I'll give you your train tickets when you get back." Chiron clarified, gesturing for them to follow him. The demigods followed him, until they stopped at a fireplace in the Big House. "Huh? Why are we at a fireplace?" Jason asked. Frank shrugged. "You have to go inside the fireplace, throw the floo powder on the ground, and clearly yell 'Diagon Alley'" "Wait, what?" Percy protested. "I'm way too tall to fit in there!"<br/>
"Just do it!" Eventually, they all used the floo powder, and got to Diagon Alley.</p><p>The group exited the store they were in. It was called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, but they weren't here for ice cream. "What did we need again?" Nico asked. Annabeth pulled out her notebook. "A wand, robes, school books, a cauldron, a quill to write, and if we want, we could get a pet and a broom."<br/>
First, they went to get their wands at Olivanders, and were just about to enter Flourish and Botts, the book store, when Percy bumped into a boy with black, messy hair, green eyes, a scar, and round glasses. Nico thought he kind of looked like Percy. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Percy said. "It's alright, i'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said, sticking his hand out. Nico noticed a girl and guy standing behind him. "I've never seen any of you around before, but you don't seem like first years." The girl said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh, we're exchange students from America," Annabeth said. "That makes sense. I'm Hermione Granger, and the ginger is Ron Weasley." Ron glared at her. "I can introduce myself!" "Nice to meet you all. I guess we'll see eachother at Hogwarts!"</p><p>With that, the group of demigods left, onto their next stop. After they'd gotten everything they needed, Percy, Jason and Frank got brooms too, they went onto the pet store. Nico was looking around, when he noticed a white, snowy owl. He walked up to it carefully, not even glancing away for a second. "Hey there," He softly said to the owl. The owl let out a noise, which slightly sounded like a happy noise. A few moments passed, when Nico decided he was going to buy the owl. He took the cage, walking up to the front, and taking some Galleons Chiron gave them from his pockets. After buying the owl, Nico looked at it, smiling. "I'm naming you Bianca," He whispered.</p><p>He turned around to see Will at the cat section, playing with a cat, and softly smiled. He turned back to his owl, and started petting it.</p><p>After a while, everyone had picked a pet. Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Piper and Percy had owls, Will, Frank, Jason and Hazel had cats. "We've got everything on the list, what now?" Piper questioned. Frank shrugged. "We just go home, i guess. But how, we don't have any floo powder?" Annabeth pulled out a Drachma. "I'll Iris Message Chiron." She motioned for the others to follow her, so they did, until they got to the back of a store. The blonde grabbed a water hose, and sprayed it on the floor, right in the sunlight, so a rainbow appeared, and threw the Drachma in. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," She started. "Show me Chiron." A view of Chiron sitting at his desk and reading appeared. It took him a few seconds to notice them. "Oh, hello."<br/>
"Chiron, how do we get back to Camp Half-Blood? You never told us." Hazel asked him. "Ah, you just go back to the fireplace you ended up in, and ask somebody for floo powder." "That's easier than we thought. Thanks for helping, Chiron." Piper swiped her hand through the Iris Message, and it disappeared.</p><p>They walked back to <em>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour</em>, as Percy tapped a blond boy on the shoulder. He turned around, looking at the group. "Hello! How can i help you? Are you going to Hogwarts too? How come i haven't seen you around before?" The boy ranted. Percy chuckled. "Hey. Yeah, we are, we're exchange students from America. Do you maybe have some floo powder we could borrow?" The boy shook his head. "No, sorry. My sister has all of it with her, and i kind of ditched her and my friends for ice cream. Oh, i nearly forgot, i'm Arthur Pendragon." "Percy Jackson." Just when Percy said that, another boy and two girls came running up to Arthur. "You dollophead, where did you go? We were worried about you!" A boy with black hair said. "I wasn't." One of the girls said. The other girl scoffed. "You were clearly worried about him, Morgana."</p><p>Arthur groaned. "I went to get ice cream, and met some people. Also, dollophead isn't a word! Everyone, meet my sister Morgana, and my friends Merlin and Gwen." Introductions were exchanged when Arthur realized something. "Oh, right! Morgana, do we have enough floo powder to share with them? They don't have any with them." Morgana nodded, and gave each of them some floo powder. "We'll see you around at Hogwarts then. Bye everybody!" Merlin said. The demigods waved at the others, and each used their floo powder to get back to Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>As they got back, they each separated their ways to do other stuff. "Neeks, i have to get to the infirmary. I'll see you later." Will said, leaned down to kiss Nico his cheek. "Bye."<br/>
"Awh, death boy is in love!" Leo teased. "Shut up, Valdez!" Nico glared. Leo laughed. "Have you ever seen a Disney movie?" He asked. Nico frowned. "Why the random question? And no, i've never watched one. They didn't show in Italy yet, and then i got stuck in the Lotus Casino." Leo gasped at his best friend, and pulled his arm. "Come on, we're binge watching Disney movies right now!" "Fine."</p><p>The mechanic pulled Nico to the Hephaestus cabin, into the cinema room he created. He pushed Nico down on the couch and tossed him a blanket. Then, he put in <em>'Mulan'</em>, which was his favorite Disney movie. He plopped down next to his friend and grabbed a blanket for himself. A few hours later, they were onto their fourth movie, 'Beauty and the Beast' and, of course, Leo was singing along to all the songs, while Nico was laughing at him. Nico mostly laughed a lot when he was around Will and Leo, since they were his boyfriend and his best friend, so he feels the most comfortable with them. "Come on death boy, sing along!" Leo yelled, pulling Nico up onto the coffee table. "No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston!" Leo screamed. "No one's neck is thick as Gaston's," Nico mumbled, a smile on his face. "For there's no man in town half as manly."<br/>
Leo smirked. "Perfect, a pure paragon. You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley" Leo grabbed the tv-remote as a microphone, as they started singing the rest of the song together - and out of tune.<br/>
"And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on." Nico jumped off the table, onto the couch. "Who plays cards like Gaston? Who breaks hearts like Gaston?" After a few more sentences, the song was finished, and they broke into a laughing fit. "You're such a horrible singer." Leo laughed. "Have you heard yourself?" Nico defended. They continued on watching movies for a few more hours, until they realized how late it was, so Nico had to run back to his own cabin so the Harpies wouldn't eat him. As he got back, he fell onto his bed, and immediately fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what the hades is that ending like,,, "and immediately fell asleep" wtf is that sfjlsfjeljflwmfs</p><p>anyway,,, i was sad when i wrote this so i needed some solangelo and valdangelo fluff. (even though i lowkey ship valdangelo too,,,,,,,,, they're just gonna be best friends in this)</p><p>i'm the worst at writing BYE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>